


my easter bunny

by prettyskylark



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: Based on Brooke's "See you tomorrow!" comment and the fact these two are (possibly) spending Easter together in LA.





	my easter bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the title's so lame, the idea slapped me in the face as I was walking out of the bathtub and I almost slipped and lost all of my teeth trying to get to my laptop as fast as possible to write this down. Also I got drunk so the apple cider is to blame for any mistakes.

_See you tomorrow!_

Brooke Lynn was almost visibly vibrating with energy. The rational side of her brain knew it was the fastest means of travel but the way the clouds swam lazily behind her plane's window made her wish teleportation was an option. She bounced her leg, not even being able to watch a movie with how fast she lost her focus, observing the miniature plane's journey on the screen in front of her instead, a little dot at a time, getting closer to the destination. For a brief moment she considered asking the stewardess for a refill of her wine but knew she didn't exactly hold her liquor and she's been so nervous she hadn't eaten much so drinking on an empty stomach would mean nothing short of a disaster.

The plane landed with very little trouble, the transition between air and concrete ground so smooth the passengers barely jolted in their seats. Brooke resisted the urge to undo her belt while the red warning light was still on, but was the first one out of her seat and standing in the aisle as soon as the cracking voice of the pilot allowed them to through the speakers. She grabbed the hand luggage, almost knocking a middle-aged businessman in the head with it with how forcefully she pulled it put out of the overhead compartment, and walked as fast as she could towards the exist. She still had to make it through the excruciating lines to the TSA and border control, then wait for the rest of her luggage, every single suitcase labeled with a little orange ribbon tied around the handle. She turned off the plane mode on her phone and felt it vibrate with notifications and missed messages. She only cared for one.

_Waiting lol 🧡_

The famous LAX was ginormous, always bustling with buzzing people, some people elbowing their way to the right gate like their life depended on it and some lazily strolling with their suitcases like the plane would wait if they asked. Either way, it was overcrowded and yet Brooke had no trouble spotting that one person waiting under the _Arrivals_ sign. Vanessa was shuffling her feet and craning her neck, a rather tall family waiting for someone clearly obscuring her view. Seeing her, in person for the first time after such a long time, made something untangle itself in the very center of Brooke's heart and for a second, she felt like she couldn't breathe, the relief and happiness a heavy fog filling her throat and laying heavy on her chest. She made a few more steps before she dropped all her bags and just made a sprint for Vanjie. The shorter queen spotted her a moment later, sweet recognition blooming on her face and adorning it with the most beautiful of smiles before Brooke wrapped her in her arms with a choked out "oof" as the breath was knocked out of her by the force of their bodies colliding. She almost forgot how perfectly Vanessa fit just under her chin and in her embrace. They stood like that, ragged breaths and hammering hearts slowly calming down. She could swear she heard Vanessa sniffling a bit against her chest and she'd be lying if she said she didn't tear up a little bit herself.

" _Fuck_ I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. But it was worth the wait, you know. My Easter bunny."

It was not Canada and it was not Nashville but Brooke was finally _home_.


End file.
